


Professional differences

by greensilverserpent



Series: Glances into the daily yakuza life of former Rikkai members [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Just what the title implies.





	Professional differences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sora_Tadano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/gifts).



> Creation: 2017-12-16 11:48pm to 11:53pm & 2017-12-21 05:55pm to 05:56pm

"Do you think it will work?"

"No."

"Then why are we still here?"

"Duty."

"The probability of being shot is way too high. Do you think oyabun will be joyful if that happens?"

"I don't presume to know oyabun's mind."

"As if you would have to presume." Renji muttered almost silently before resuming his watch-out position, together with - he was very sure of this part - the most stubborn wakagashira alive.


End file.
